Tomorrow
by Death's Inevitable Kiss
Summary: You don't anger a Midnight witch unless you want to regret it, but Bug and Gloo didn't mean to anger her. It just sort of happened. Before they even knew what hit them, they're sent into the HP verse, to the Marauder era, and she's pulling the strings. This should be interesting...
1. 00 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Night World or Harry Potter. Both worlds belong to their respective authors, LJ Smith and JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tomorrow<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Cassia Redfern was a sophisticated lamia vampire who was seen and never heard. She was the epitome of aristocracy, and she brought great pride to her father despite looking to be 12 years old. She was wise beyond her appearance, having lived near three centuries, and she always enjoyed seeing the dumbstruck look on a stranger's face whenever she demonstrated it.<p>

Yes, Cassia was the ideal vampire, but Bug wasn't. Bug was an accident prone girl who usually acted the age she looked like. It wasn't uncommon to see a disaster unfold and to find her in the middle of the catastrophe. And, unlike Cassia, Bug only brought shame and humiliation to her family.

They were complete opposites, but so similar. Why wouldn't they be? After all, they shared the same short brown hair, the same brown eyes and blond streaks. They had the same frame, thin and petite, and the same facial features. They were two parts that came together to make a single and whole entity, that created the best friend of one Anala Harman, a twelve year old witch that always had her nose in a book and her head in the clouds.

Cassia had learned her lesson centuries ago: Bug shouldn't be seen, shouldn't be heard, and, above all, she should never alert any dignified member of the Night World of her existence. And that was how Bug came into existence; she was created by the sheer force of Cassia's desperation to obey her father, lest she want to meet the consequences that awaited her should she defy him. And, by the images of his thoughts that she had glance once upon a time ago, she knew that she never wanted to experience them.

Her parents approved, not caring that she was practically falling apart with the mental and emotional strain that she put on herself to keep the persona up. She felt as if the seams of her very being were coming undone, and that it was almost like pleasing her father was her poison and that wood wasn't. Her limbs didn't feel like they were attached to her body, like her body didn't belong to her. Was that how a ghoul felt? Is that what an almost-turned being endured? I felt as if she would waste away, slowly going insane as she tricked everybody, including herself, into thinking that she was Cass and not Bug.

That is, until she met her glue.

Cassia had the pleasure of meeting Anala when the girl was seven. Even then she was chubby, but that didn't matter. Really, if she held everyone to the vampire's standards then she wouldn't have a lot of acquaintances.

The taller brunette was standing in the corner of the room, talking to her cousins, Thea and Blaise. Cassia's father, Damien, had introduced her to them.

"Cassia, these are your cousins, Thea and Anala," he had said, muttering a quiet 'Circle Twilight candidates' for only her ears, "and Blaise," he continued, followed by a murmured 'Circle Midnight'. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then." And he departed.

"It's a pleasure," Cass had said, nodding her head politely.

"Likewise," Thea grinned.

"I love your shoes," Blaise smirked, "they make you look taller."

Acting as if the comment meant nothing, Cass had grinned, flashing her fangs slightly at dark haired, grey eyed witch.

"I don't know," Anala had cut in, examining the silver heels the vampire wore, "I think that they're a bit much. I mean, you're _twelve_."

"You're seven, and I can assure you that I'm not twelve," Cassia had scoffed, turning her nose up slightly, her brown eyes glancing at her father instinctively, looking to see if her reaction was appropriate. The man gave her a curt nod before he turned back to The Crone and the Drache's. Cass let a superior smile appear on her lips as she examined Alana's slightly dejected look at having been wrong. But, inside, Bug had totally agreed with her.

Throughout the entire party the four girls had conversed, and every time Anala opened her mouth, Cassia opened her own to degrade her remarks. Every time the witch said something, Bug found herself agreeing more and more until she nearly destroyed Cassia to apologize for being cruel to her. But a single glance at Damien kept her from doing that. The fear held her back, but that wouldn't keep a small smile from appearing on her sharp, young face.

Tomorrow, she would make amends. Tomorrow, she would explain her situation.

Tomorrow…


	2. 01 Points of Interest

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>Points of Interest<em>

* * *

><p>Anala was twelve now.<p>

She had begun her magical training at the age of four, but it had definitely increased in intensity over the years. They had gone from a one hour long lesson every weekend to four one hour long lessons daily every summer.

It was exhausting but so stimulating at the same time.

"-conclusion, Newton's law applies to magic just as much as it applies to science. '_For every action, there is an equal, but opposite, reaction_'," the Crone, also known as Grandma Harman, said, finishing up the day's lesson with some random human's statement.

"Grandma," Blaise said, resting her head on her hand, "I still don't understand how that works. Does that mean that, like, if there's some really powerful witch, then there's gonna be a really weak witch? Wouldn't that just be a human?"

"Yes and no," the elderly witch said. "Think of it like a number line. Before the zero, you have negatives. After the zero, you have positives. In terms of absolute value, they're equal, but common sense dictates otherwise. Correct? As a result, a very powerful witch might have an evil counterpart that's just as powerful."

"Ugh. Why'd you have to bring math into this?" the Midnight witch groaned, her forehead thudding against the wooden crafts table they were situated at.

"So, Grandma," Thea said hesitantly, unnecessarily raising her hand to get the woman's attention. "Does that mean that..._worlds _can be equal and opposite? Like alternate dimensions?"

"Exactly," Grandma Harman said, smiling kindly at the blond. "Now, this is very important to remember because-"

And the lesson dragged on even though it had already ended. Blaise sent Thea an annoyed glare. She had things to do, damn it!

It wasn't until a few customers appeared at the storefront that they were dismissed.

Bug had been upstairs in Anala's room, waiting patiently (as if that word was actually in her vocabulary) for the lesson to end. She had been smart enough to not even consider tagging along this time.

The last time she had gone "downstairs" into the Crone's magical shop hadn't ended well. There was a bug (a very_big _bug) on her foot, and she had accidentally knocked over an entire shelf of freshly brewed potions in her haste to get it away from her. Along with nearly setting a few spell books on fire, she had created quite the mess.

_"Bug's scared of bugs? How ironic," _Blaise had sneered before sauntering out of the room. Thea had offered her apologies for her cousin's behavior before quickly following behind the ravenette, most likely to scold her. Anala, or Gloo as Bug had started to call her, had sat helplessly on the loveseat that was pushed against the wall, staring at the scene with wide eyes.

Grandma Harman had given the young Redfern quite the tongue lashing, even going as far as to lash out with her magic every few words to prove her point. Bug had definitely learned her lesson. Or so it seemed.

To keep her mind occupied, she had decided to look through the numerous books scattered across the witch's bedroom. Most of them were on charms and hexes. Some were on astrology and their magical influences. There were also a few history and math books, Night World Editions.

They didn't really catch her attention as much as a stack of human fiction did. _Harry Potter_.

Keeping an ear on the mind-numbing conversation below, she set to reading the series.

As soon as the lesson was over, Bug quickly ran down the stairs and into the backroom of the shop where her witchy cousin was. Blaise was there as well, looking through a spell book with a wicked grin on her face.

It sent a chill down her spine (the amount of times the ravenette had been kicked out of school due to her darker magic had been numerous), but she chose to ignore it.

In Bug's hand was the_Harry Potter _book she had been reading. "Gloo," she whined, holding the book out in front of her as if it were a weapon. "I need you to explain to me!"

Now, Anala had had her fair share of encounters with Bug's mood swings (the vampire had, after all, forced herself into developing a split personality) and random blurbs, but even her prior experience couldn't prevent her from wondering what the heck her friend was talking about. "Explain what?"

"I can't tell if Snape is a bad guy or not," Bug cried, pouting to herself.

Sighing, the witch rolled her eyes. "Just keep reading."

"And I'm so confused. I mean, everyone is just _cool_with humans. Well, except for that dipshit—Malcolm—but that doesn't matter. That Herman chick is, like, super smart and she has human parents. And there aren't any vampires, dammit! We're the most badass supernatural being around and we're not even included!" she hissed, her eyes taking on a silver tint as her frustration grew.

"Would you shut up?" Blaise snapped, whirling around and glaring at the petite girl before her. The fact that Bug was a vampire didn't worry her. Blaise could definitely handle herself and anyone; she was a Harman. "I'm trying to focus and your nasally voice is _so annoying_."

Bug bared her fangs at the witch. What she wouldn't do to be able to snap her neck and drain her dry. Then again, she had a feeling Blaise would taste a bit too sour for her liking.

"Anala, why don't you put a muzzle on your pet," the Midnight witch scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she went back to her book.

A hiss escaped the lamia, her eyes full out silver now. "Oh, I'll do more than muzzle you." _Bitch_, she added in her head, not saying it out loud to preserve Gloo's innocent ears.

Blaise glared icily at the two, a sneer playing across her beautiful features. "Do you really want to push me?"

"Uh, Bug," Gloo said nervously, reaching a hand out only to let it drop. "I think we should go up to my roo—"

"Off a cliff," Bug snarled subconsciously switching to Cassia. Before anyone could react, she lunged forward, aiming for the witch's jugular.

In a panic, Blaise muttered a random teleportation spell she had previously been looking over, using her arms to shield her face. She felt her magic surge, but never felt the impact of her feral cousin. Cracking a gray eye open, she was relieved to see that the spell had worked. Neither Anala or Cassia were present.

The question, though, where were they?

Blaise half wanted to just ignore it, they'd be back eventually, but she felt that she at least needed to know where they had gone. Looking down at her spell book, she read something that sent a small trickle of dread down her spine.

_Victims will be transported to the last alternate dimension on the castor's mind. _

She tried to think what the last place she had thought of was, but she drew up blank. Glancing around the room hastily, her eyes landed on an open _Harry Potter_ book on the floor, right where Anala had been. There was only one sentence written there.

It brought a mischievous smirk to her beautiful face.

_Cassia and Anala were never what most humans considered ordinary..._

This should be interesting.


End file.
